


Post-it Notes

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 1994, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-it Notes, Tumblr Prompt, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: Reggie cleans Luke's room and leaves small notes on his things that make them both rethink just how platonic their feelings for each other really are.For the prompt: “Don’t be sorry… it was kind of cute, actually.”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 283
Collections: Kelly's Picks, Random_booklovers favourite Luke/Reggie fics





	Post-it Notes

**Author's Note:**

> "for the prompts you were taking: 13 with reggie/luke ;))) love your work <3<3<3"
> 
> 13\. “Don’t be sorry… it was kind of cute, actually.” 
> 
> Well. This developed a life of its own. Idk what this is. Expect tooth-rotting fluff.

Here’s the thing. Luke Patterson isn’t the tidiest person, _exactly_. His room tends to be messy, his things tend to be scattered all around the studio, and he can never find the shirt he’s looking for. Sometimes he wakes up in a Nirvana mood and all he can find are Green Day shirts. Sometimes he puts his journal down somewhere, because he has to grab a guitar before the riff in his head leaves him again. And then he forgets where he put it and searches for hours until Reggie, Alex, or Bobby hand it to him as if it was right there all along. 

It’s just that he gets so into his music that he forgets things sometimes. He also forgets time a lot and then he doesn’t have any left to clean or organise his stuff. It drives his Mom rather mad, but Luke can’t help it. He tries, really, but two days later his room always seems to be back to its original state of chaos. 

So imagine his surprise when he gets home after practice one night and finds his room all tidy and clean with small notes pinned to random objects, commenting things like ‘Do you really need this, Luke?’ or just ‘Hahaha.’ or ‘Omg, you kept this.’ in what he identifies as Reggie’s handwriting. He’s read enough of his country songs to know. Smiling, he picks up a stuffed bear Reggie once won for him at a fair they went to together when Alex and Bobby were both busy with their own families. Reggie pinned a note to it, saying ‘Nice to see you keeping the tokens of my affection.’ 

He hugs the bear close to his chest and keeps looking around his room for more of Reggie’s inane commentary. He finds dozens of notes, and decides to keep them where they are. They make something flutter beneath his ribcage, and fill him with warmth and a sense of comfort he only knows from playing his music. He’s not sure how he feels about Reggie coming to his house when he’s not there and rummaging through his things, but at the same time he knows there aren’t any secrets he’s keeping from him anyway, and Reggie knew about his latest fight with his mother. It was pretty bad, so Luke spent the night at the studio where his friend found him in the morning. So, Reggie knew he struggles with keeping his room clean again, causing him to fight with Emily and feel miserable about it, and he decided to help, apparently. 

“I’m sorry for not asking first,” Reggie says suddenly, and Luke spins around to find him standing in the doorway, smiling a little sheepishly. “Your mom let me in,” he answers Luke’s unasked question. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Luke says softly, gesturing around his room. “This… it was kind of cute, actually.” 

Reggie leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms in front of his chest as he raises a suggestive eyebrow and smiles so brightly, Luke feels himself physically react to the sight. 

“Aw, you think I’m cute, do you?” 

Luke snorts. 

“Yeah, man. The cutest.” He’s not lying. Reggie is… the best friend in the world, but he’s also beautiful, and funny, and Luke loves him so much, really. 

_Oh._ Well, okay. That’s a new thought. 

Luke hums curiously as he turns away from Reggie to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. He spots another note at the foot of his bed. ‘Remember when we used to pretend your bed is a stage and performed really bad versions of Queen songs on your first guitar?’ 

Luke does remember. And he feels warm all over again. _Oh._ So, Reggie? It’s Reggie for him? The decision is quickly made. Luke has always been an impulsive person, and if he wants something, he goes for it. Apparently he wants Reggie now. 

He’s about to turn around when he feels Reggie wrap his arms around his waist from behind and rest his chin on Luke’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to hide your pretty blush, you know?” Reggie says, voice lower than usual. Luke feels it right down to his bones. 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty, do you?” Luke says, matching Reggie’s tone from before and grinning as he turns his head. It’s an awkward angle, but they’re so close, their noses almost touching, and Luke suddenly has trouble breathing. 

“Yeah, man. The prettiest,” Reggie replies, imitating Luke from before, but sounding no less sincere. 

Luke hums again. 

“This is new. I have to admit I did not see this one coming,” he says softly, curiously glancing at Reggie’s lips. “You and I?” 

Reggie leans a little closer, and his lips are ghosting over Luke’s, almost touching, but not quite yet. 

“Neither did I. But I had an epiphany while cleaning your room and finding all these memories of us,” Reggie says, his voice barely more than a whisper. He chuckles. “Well, there goes my heterosexuality.” 

And then he kisses Luke, and Luke drops the bear he was still holding to turn in his arms and kiss him back, arms coming around his neck to keep him close. 

“That’s overrated anyway,” he comments in between kisses, just before they fall onto Luke’s bed together. The very same one they used to play rockstars on when they were 11. 

\--

Later that night, Luke finds more notes as he happily sings ABBA songs to himself. ‘Hello pretty boy. What’s up?’ is written on a small yellow note on the corner of his mirror. On his CD copy of _The Other Side of the Mirror_ by Stevie Nicks, Reggie left a note saying ‘I hope I get to kiss you one day just for owning this. Not sure if I mean that platonically… We should probably talk. I hope you don’t find this before I get a chance to talk to you. If you do… well. Surprise? Reggie is having a sexuality crisis and it’s all your fault.’ 

And when he picks out a fresh shirt from his closet, a note falls out informing him that Luke’s lack of sleeves on most of his shirts played a significant role in Reggie’s crisis about his sexuality. 

“You dork,” he mumbles to himself, putting on a Fleetwood Mac shirt for good measure and singing _Super Trouper_ as he dances down the stairs to help his mother with dinner. 

“Aren’t you chipper today?” Emily says with a smile when she spots him. “I think Reggie was humming _Dancing Queen_ when he left earlier. May I ask what put you two into such a delightful mood?” 

Luke beams at her, shrugging as he does a pirouette. 

“I think we’re in love, Mom,” he tells her honestly. He figures there is no need to lie to her, and he’s feeling way too happy to keep it to himself. Emily only looks a little surprised. 

“With each other?” she asks. 

Luke nods. “Yeah.” 

Emily smiles and reaches out to squeeze Luke’s arm. 

“Well, that’s lovely. He’s a fine young man, I’ve always thought so.” 

Luke hugs her, just because he can and he doesn’t know why they fight so much when they also frequently have moments like this, when he feels so blessed to have her. 

\--

The next day, when Luke walks into the studio and finds his friends already gathered and ready with their instruments, he feels all warm and fluttery again as soon as he spots Reggie, so he walks right over to him and kisses him right on the mouth. 

Bobby hoots, Alex claps, and Reggie is eager to kiss back. 

“Sorry,” Luke murmurs against his lips. 

“Luke?” Reggie says as he pulls back. “If you ever apologise for kissing me again, I’m gonna write a hundred country songs about you, and I _will_ get famous with them, and you’ll forever be known as that weird queer country dude’s boyfriend.” 

Luke laughs and raises his hands in surrender. 

“What a horrible fate indeed. Alright, no apologies from now on.” 

He kisses Reggie again, and this time he doesn’t say sorry. He’s not actually sorry, anyway. 


End file.
